Who the bloody hell is Austin Powers?
by DementedCraziness
Summary: Animaniacs and POtC xover. Starts out with Animaniacs. What with Austin Powers and all the cameos? Reviews and ideas would be appreciated! Previously named Sparrow? Are You a Bird?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when the three Warner siblings fall into the world of pirates and treasure? What could possibly go wrong?...A lot could go wrong. Read on to find out what happens.

...Oh,_yeah_...I don't own either of them.:( fun readingDementedCraziness

June 25, 2003

On the Warner movie lot all was peaceful and serene, but unbeknownst to all, in an abandoned movie set was the first gathering of the S.O.S.- Save Our Sanity!. T.P., Dr. Scratchnsniff, Hello Nurse, Slappy, Skippy, Ralph, Rita, Runt, Flavio, Brain, Pinky, basically everyone from the Warner Bros. Studios were there. Who knows why they were there. No one knew except for them. They were there that day to create the world's biggest shrimp puff!! - insert horror scream here- No just kidding, they were really there to find a way to get rid of the Warners FOREVER!!!

"Now, first on ze agenda-" started Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"Yes, yes, we're all here. Now get on with it!" interrupted T.P.

"We need to find a way to get rid of ze Varners." stated Scratchy.

"Da, but hows wes supposed to dos that?" asked Ralph, the idiotic guard.

" I have the answer to that, and it will transport your problems to somewhere else... for someone else to take care of." said the mysterious stranger.

As the stranger was saying that he pulled out a bag that faintly glowed a greenish color. As the people in the room watched it they could tell that it was something very powerful. It screamed powerful, it was all black and had a ... clown face on it?

"Hey, bub, whats the big idea? We need a real way to get rid of the Warners, not a joke." said Slappy Squirrel.

The stranger put the bag down and lifted his hands to his hood. They all watched in wonderment at what he was doing. When he pulled back his hood, they all gasped to see ...

DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sorry its short. Who is the mysterious stranger? What will happen to the Warners? Turn in next time to find out. Of course I already know. . . bcuz I'm the writer!!! so ha!


	2. The plan

Here it is!The chapter where you find out who the mysterious stranger is.

And what is happening in the plan to get rid of the Warners. I know this is

boring but plz bear with me.

The Joker!!! The Joker you ask? Yes, because he could not take three puppy children being better than him at pranks and annoying people.

"This bag will transport them to the Caribbean. When pirates and all that were around." laughed the Joker. They all looked skeptically at the bag and at the Joker. They all felt a little nervous at this, they wanted get rid of them for a while, not somewhere where they could get hurt.

Ralph just sat there looking confused. The Joker, very impatient. It clearly showed on his face.

"Well? Do we have an agreement? I have a 6:15 appointment with trying a new trick on Batman." Joker impatiently said. Barely hearing him mumble "The overgrown bat."

"Really now?" smirked Batman. Clueless idiot

Joker paled at the sound of Batman's voice. Slowly turning around to face him he smiled nervously.

"H-Hey Batty boy!" he stuttered. Then turning around to them and throwing them the bag he said.

"It's your decision now. Make a wise one or the right one and get rid of them!" he yelled sounding stressed.

With that he gave one last look at Batman and ran out the studio doors with Batman at his heels.

2 HOURS LATER

"I've got it!" exclaimed T.P. with a snap of his fingers

"What is it?" asked Hello Nurse.

"Ah..Um..Uh..W..Well w..we'll just call them down here and then nab them in the bag!" stuttered T.P.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

"Put away those crickets!" yelled T.P. A vein clearly throbbing on his forehead.

Getting a closeup of Slappy Squirrel we see she has a jar of crickets.Putting them in her purse"Hee Hee, always a great gag."

"Okay, now as I was saying. . ."

"Boy, Aunt Slappy," interrupted Skippy suddenly," that was the coolest joke ever! Well...perhaps besides the time you did that awesome prank and stuff on Buster Dog in episode. . . "trailed off Skippy. anywho back to the story! cherrio

"As I was saying is that the plan should be . . ."

CLIFFIE!!! HA HA!!

hang on there!plz? Oh, and Austin Powers will be mentioned later in the story.

Click on the little box labled review. ideas would be helpful.


End file.
